


Girls Being Gals

by cxhztile (orphan_account)



Series: Gal Grumps by cxhztile [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cxhztile
Summary: Ross is a asshole(**Note: ik this wouldn't happen in any universe but my mind wanders ok)





	Girls Being Gals

Ever since they went official, Dani and Arin had been more lax about PDA, knowing the rest of crew didn't care, encouraged it actually. Along with that, Arin had become a bit more protective, almost possessive, not that there was ever any threat to her partner at all. It was just intincts, in a way. Well, there was one threat.

 

It was during a recording session for Steam Train. The girlfriends were shoved onto a couch beside the devil herself, Ross. Dani sat in the middle and was handed the controller. Arin occupied her left side, lazily laying against her. Ross was curled up in the corner of the couch to their right. It was all going smooth, banter off the walls as usual. There was a period of silence as Dani concentrated and the others simply watched, Arin occassionally pressing soft kisses to her neck.  Ross knew the silence would probably bored out the audience so she thought a little prank would cause something to happen. At the height of Dani's concentration, she steathily slithered her hands under her shirt and unclasped the focused woman's bra in one swift motion, having experience from constantly undoing her own. There was an immediate reaction, from both Dani and Arin, yelling "Ross!" extremely loudly.

 

"Aughhhh." Dani groaned, having been caught off track from the game and dying because of it. She slumped against the back of the couch, crossing her arms at her chest. Arin soon fell back too, head atop Dani's shoulder, glaring daggers at Ross.

 

"That's a good minute and a half Barry's gonna have to edit out." She grumbled, knowing Ross did it for shits and giggles but still.

 

"Sorry. The tension in the air could be sliced with a knife and that was the only thing I could think of to spice it up." Ross explained, smirk still drawn on her face. She didn't care a lick about decency or dignity.

 

"At least pause the capture and audio." Arin furrowed her brows at Ross, who gave in and paused everything. She then got up to go to the kitchen to get a drink and snack on something, giving everyone a break for a moment.

 

"Can't believe she did that..." Arin said in disbelief, shaking her head. Dani just shrugged, not really giving a shit.

 

"I mean, you can do this easily now-" She started, grabbing Arin's hand to place it at her breast. Arin became flustered instantly, surprised Dani, who smugly grinned, would pull that. She dug her face in between Dani's shoulder and the couch, arms wrapping around her girlfriend's waist. They stayed that way for a minute before Dani asked her to fix the bra, noting to do it even though it would fly off later that night.

 

When Ross finally got back, she found them snuggling, Arin's limbs wrapped all around Dani. Them in this state made her happy and they were able to finish the episode without any other incidents.

**Author's Note:**

> this may have been the stupidest thing i've ever written but that's ok  
> tumblr: eroscalling


End file.
